HALF PIECE TWICE
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: Set after entering New World. The Straw Hat pirates find out more and more about their relationships with each other. Then again, Nami have always known loving Luffy means having to love Ace the same way her captain does. [LuffyNami - AceME (lol) - ZoroPerona - SanjiRobin] *PAIRINGS MAY CHANGE* other than LuffyNami - maybe AceShirahoshi
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have reached the latest episode of One Piece anime, on my second run mind you. I've also read all the fics about Ace and Luffy here. Now I'm bored. Although I have quiet a few stories to update, I really find no motivation to write about them now, so I won't even try. It'll only suck. This is just to kill boredom. Yet, of course, it'll go the way I want.

**WARNING: **I do not read the manga. Don't plan to until One Piece is finished. Probably lots of gramatical errors, but I don't really care so... IT WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY EPISODE STORYLINE, BUT WILL BE SET AS... uhh... SOMETHING LIKE A MOVIE. I guess.

**DISCLAIMER: **Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece. What I own is HALF PIECE TWICE, this FANFICTION.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

first mine

* * *

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"**LUUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYY!"**

Nami's hair was fluttering and wet over the intense rays of the sun. She was soaked and floating over clear waters, lazily hovering above her were seagulls as if guarding her. Her hands were tied and so were her feet. Keeping her afloat was only her gained skill of swimming like a mermaid she learned from Camie.

"GET ME OUTTA HEEEEERE!" with one last shout Nami struggled to loosen the rope in her hands. A little ways on the footbridge from the shore were male pirates ready to take her on. They were gusty and rough from the looks of it, judging from the clothes they wear.

"Anyone with the guts to face my captain's wrath, feel free to swim with me!" she threatened, eyes sharp and beaming with sureness.

**ooooooooooooooo**

A little ways off the shore the usual trio surveyed around in search of their ship and missing nakama. The forest was healthy and beautiful, so as the animals living there. Few though ran off at the sight of a straw hat covered man ready to eat them alive. The weather was unusually cool despite the scorching summer season they passed through on the way here, but unusual is common sense along Grand Line.

Luffy's head turned abruptly, so fast Sanji could've sworn he heard his neck snap, "Nami?" much as his neck-bones were cracking, Luffy uttered her name quite low despite the distress in his voice.

"Ahhh?" Zoro shrugged, "Namiiii?"

"Nwaaaami-swaaaaan?! Where? Where is she senchou?!" Sanji twirled, thrilled at the thought of finding the navigator at the first few minutes of searching. If few hours really felt like few minutes to some people...

"Aho..." Zoro had such a smug look in his face as he insulted the cook over and over in his head.

Their captain, however, was unusually quiet despite the situation at hand, situation meaning Zoro and Sanji fighting again.

"Naa... hold onto this for a minute." Luffy stared back at the direction where he thought he heard Nami call for him. He furrowed his brows and gaited in a stance to stretch his limbs.

"Eh, chotto-" Sanji had no choice but to take what his captain had handed him. It was very, very important after all.

"Oi Luffy, where the hell do you plan on shooting away to?" Zoro's irate look never left his face as he sheathed his katana.

"I heard Nami! I'm gonna go!" Luffy inhaled a large one, "SANJIIIIIII!"

"Nanda?!"

"I'll be back for that!" and off he goes "-rockettooooo-"

"Nani, kore ka?" Zoro pointed at the huge drumstick Sanji was holding. He needn't even ask. His open frown only turned into a deep, deep sigh.

"The hell do we do now?" Sanji was calm, lighting his cigar. He kept the drumstick in his pocket as if enormous chickens automatically shrinks themselves when cooked.

"He didn't say follow..." Zoro just yawned away and got back to looking for the rest of the crew.

"Ma naa. He did say he'll be back." they were always fighting and all, but really in times like this, about the things their captain does, it mainly ends up in an agreement with ease.

"For food"

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Chotto~~~" heaved Usopp. He was hiding behind the largely stationed bushes along the shoreline, a little ways from where the gang were well... ganging on Nami. He wasn't hiding there because he was scared, hell no. He was so sure his manliness could take them all on in a breeze, like a lil' beetle in bliss. He did drop a sweat with that last played pun though. "Brief me again on why we're not helping her? Tsuka, how'd she even get herself in that situation?"

"Ara..." Robin simply smiled, "to watch how Senchou-san will rescue her of course." Robin was aware of how her captain feels about their navigator getting into trouble, especially concerning other men. Although she had concluded that she's probably the only one aware of that, perhaps a few more but well... surely not the two in question. "She was unconscious after all, maybe she'd even need a hand to get back to Sunny" she added in turn to answer Usopp's last question.

"Haa... naruhodo." Usopp looked straight ahead as he nodded in agreement, though his eyes said otherwise.

"It'll be fun." smiles Robin.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"Look at how fuckly shaped this babe is!" a man yelled wildly, like a maniac ready to prawn on its prey.

"Idiot! What the hell is fuckly?!"

Another man laughed, "I guess that would be a woman like her!"

Nami looked at them irately, she gritted her teeth but waited patiently for her captain. She knew he would come.

"But man... How the fuck did that sissy kid of a captain get his hands on such fine crew like this bitch?"

"Her navigation skills are also priced throughout the New World." this man added in a sincere way. Much to his knowledge, her reasons for sailing with a rookie was a blur to him. Nami could set sail with any of the Yonkou if she wanted to. No one in any oceans would deny a skill like her.

Nami closed her eyes. She breathe slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Get a load of this! I heard that puny captain got shitloads of gold from Sorajima. Ain't that why the Cat Burglar joined, ya think?"

Nami had no care about any insult given to her, no, not if she heard insults for her captain along with it. She will not stand for it and keep quiet. As she was about to look up and shoot down the man with her own words, she saw red mixing with the blue around her.

"Try saying that again now."

She heard his voice, much unlike to his usual jolly tone. He spoke like a man with a death sentence to render. Nami saw the rouge man's teeth cracking off his jaw as her captain's hand tightened its grip. "Luffy!" Nami unconsciously breathe.

Luffy was mad. Hell, he was so ready to just crash the man's jaw like that and maybe do the same to the rest of the man's gang. He knew they were pirates anyway. A pirate picking a fight with another pirate could only end in a painful way.

But really, he wasn't so sure entirely about his reason for this anger swelling inside. He knew he's pissed for having his nakama insulted like that. But that wasn't it entirely. And it bugged him, getting him pissed even more. Luffy knew they'd have, yes, shitloads of gold since entering Grand Line. Although most of the time they just end up losing them all. But really now, why would someone join a crew headed for a dangerous journey just because there're chances of obtaining gold along the way?

Oh... luffy's murderous expression softened for a brief moment with that thought as he wondered. But no wait! Was that really it? He battled with himself in his mind but couldn't get the answer. So what else to do? Maybe act like a pirate once in a while and just blow off the steam on this gang of shitheads.

If people think he's still the pure hearted youngster he was then, whoa, they're in for big surprises. Yeah, sure, he's still wet behind the ears, whatever. But not with how to handle situations like this anymore. The moment he entered the New World, he knew going easy on people would get them all killed one day.

Though he doesn't really kill, _often_, they're sure to get it in a painful way. Luffy stretched his arm further up and threw the man far off the sea. "TSUGIIIII!" he shouted as he took on a fighting stance.

"Yaroudomo!" yelled a man who seemed to be the strongest one. "Get the girl onboard and take her to the Boss! She's our new navigator!" he took an axe and smirked at Luffy, "the rest follow my lead! You wouldn't mind a 400 million pocket money, would you?"

"NOOOOO/YEAHHH!" the men left all cried in unison. As if they could actually take the Straw Hat's captain's head.

"Your new navigator...?" Luffy looked down and asked.

"Luffy..." Nami watched from where she was. She knew it was taboo to say stuff like taking away his nakama from him. Luffy hated it. He would never again go through the hell of losing his nakama.

As herds of cows ran to attack Luffy, ah... men, he stayed quiet with his head down. Some of the memories from Sabaody passed through his mind so swiftly it was almost disappointing. What really got to him is he couldn't find an answer as to why it especially ticked him whenever his navigator was claimed by some random people he knew no shit about. It added to the already blazing inferno from the earlier question like cooking oil on a roasting pig.

The dead man's words repeated in Luffy's mind... Get the girl... take her... our new navigator... and yes, this was it. He left his blood rush to his head and as soon as the enemies took the last step to cut him into pieces, Luffy shouted... no, he roared.

"NAMI IS MIIIIIIIIINE!"

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Robin smiled oh so knowingly as Usopp's eyes bulged out dangerously. His lips stretched to the length of his nose and he just had to swear he heard fireworks along that roar. But both of them knew the lion probably doesn't even know why he'd said that.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"YOU RUBBY BASTARD!" burning eyes was shooting down at Luffy from the sea where Sunny was. "I'll cook you alive you hear?!"

"Sanjiiiiii" Chopper had to be in form of a man to even try and attempt on stopping Sanji from jumping off ship and swimming to shore just to land a devil's kick on Luffy. "Calm doooown!"

"Nwaaaaaaaami-swaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

"Ah." Franky stared blankly at the man Luffy threw off to sea. "He's sinking down..."

Zoro sighed with a "d'fuck..." expression. "Hottoke," he said. He looked at the direction of the shore, though it wasn't very clear if he was actually watching Luffy and Nami. Or maybe just surveying around the bushes.

"Zoro... STRICT!" Brook screeched in such a high pitch Franky's sunglasses suffered a crack.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"Luffy..." Nami was astonished. She felt a rush of emotions racing from her stomach to her chest, building up as if shouting praises for finally letting loose. My how thankful she was about the cool weather, else her flushing cheeks would have no excuse to have turned red.

"Ah." Luffy straightened himself and adjusted his hat. "They're all down." he looked at the crowed of unconscious men splattered around the shore as he picked his nose.

Nami felt a vein pop in her forehead, "LUFFY!" she yelled, "hurry up and untie me!"

Luffy immediately shot his head up and ran towards her, "Nami!" he said in quite a panic, "I'm coming now! Mattero yo!"

Nami felt more veins popping. "BAKA! What are you doing? I'm afloat deep sea water!" but before she could protest more, Luffy was already drowning while still desperately trying to swim towards Nami. "Ahhh mou!"

"Ahhhhh" came a strangely noted tone of voice from the bushes, "Luffyyyy, Namiiiii!" Usopp ran off to shore. He didn't pay mind to getting his shoes wet but just charged into the water to get both his captain and mate off waters.

"Oh look," Robin also came out the bushes and smiled, "Cook-san's came to pick us up." she was also _strangely_ happy of the fact that it was Sanji who came with mini-Merry.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Doodles


	2. Chapter 2

******AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My plan is to separate each crew's thoughts and feelings into chapters, instead of writing a heck long chapter. Since I have a feeling it'll be a long fic anyway, I decided to get the crew's thoughts and feelings sorted out at the beginning of the story before getting onto the plot. Their thoughts and feelings over the 2 years. Bear with me. ALSO, pay close mind to parts that are important to the plot. Though there are only _some._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Zoro ponders about the past two years. His thoughts and feelings about the changes that occurred and are occurring.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

first mate

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro**, carefree as he seemed, there are also quite a few things that stays in his mind for him to ponder on. Zoro stared off at the vastness of the open sea, his chin rested upon his hand and his elbow to the gunnel. He wondered about earlier this morning, about his captain. How did he rocketed himself away like that? Where did he hold onto? Though he was stoic about the matter at that moment, he knew he shot a glance towards where the captain's arms stretched to. But he saw nothing there. It was as if his captain held onto the air... or the atmosphere.

Zoro has agreed with himself that his captain, has indeed, become stronger over the past couple years. _Much stronger_. He was a proud first mate to add. He would've shaken his head to himself if he was stronger than his captain, for actually setting sail with a man below him. Much to his false anxiety, it wasn't the case. The growth in his captain was enormous. Not only physically, but also mentally. And also at heart.

Zoro stayed there staring off into space, the sun deck was a sure delight to anyone who'd like to be kept alone. The wind was kind, gentle. The sun was not too harsh with its rays, and the sea was calm. As if giving them the chances of rest. There, he remembered the time Perona had attained a new ability with her fruit.

Zoro, at that time, was undoubtedly proud of Perona. Though he never showed that, let alone express it in words. Perona had gained the ability to summon a person's soul out of the body and place it into someone else's. Zoro was very much curious at how it would work. Perona had told him that a soul entered into a new body can see, feel, and remember anything that the body possesses. With that knowledge, he mindlessly asked her to have his soul transferred into Mihawk.

Zoro knew Mihawk was not a person to just lend his body away. But he had to know, exactly what had happened to his captain, at that bloody war. He was a crew, some things are better left unspoken. But he was also the first mate, some things cannot go unknown. Zoro begged Mihawk for that chance. But he didn't have to disregard much of his pride for that. Mihawk knew how much Zoro thought of his captain and crew. And to Mihawk's own opinion, the said captain's feat during that war was one worth showing to anyone.

Zoro, that night, had cried and cried without making a sound. As memories of the War of the Best flooded Mihawk's mind, his tears overflowed like waterfall. As he watched Mihawk's memories played before him, his feelings ignited and spread like wild fire. Every word that his captain said was a knife through his heart and pride. Every actions his captain did was a slap through his face. Every wound his captain took was like fear exploding in his chest. And every tear that fell from his captain's eyes were like heartache he had to take over and over again, with each drop.

Zoro knew his captain. He knew his captain wasn't the best one. But he had then found out that there will be no other captain who would love his crew as much as his did. Then and now. Each time, it was his captain who would all save them. At all troubles, it was his captain who never gave up. They were always just replying on their captain. Letting him receive the damage and pain. Even letting their ambitious captain throw away his pride many times, just to get them all into safety. So why wouldn't he do the same? And he did. He swollowed his pride whole and begged on his knees to become stronger.

Zoro swore he would become stronger. He would not stop becoming stronger. After that night when he saw those memories, he had promised to forget his own dreams, if he could not fulfil his captain's dream. Because he knew that if it weren't for his captain's words and actions, his own dream would be an ambition without path to success. And it was all the same for each of his crewmates. He would protect them all, just as his captain protects their dreams.

Zoro was thankful for that. Because he was aware of just how important Portgas D. Ace was to his captain, he was even more grateful. Ace was like the pillar that supports his captain's life. Ace was like the path life-shaper of his captain. Making him strong and without doubt. Shaping him into a truly free man, without fears. Zoro swore he would pay tribute to Ace one day. Be it in this world or the next. He was sure that, at one point, Ace was his captain's everything.

Zoro had no doubt that his captain wanted to die and follow Ace then. He was sure his captain broke down in such a way that his body could not have had handled. But one thing he was also certain of... Surely, his captain stood again for the sake of his nakama. For _them._ His captain would never leave the crew alone. And so he wouldn't also. If his captain were to take the next step forward and become stronger for them, he would also. Zoro would follow his captain's steps...

Zoro now smiled at that thought. He knew that his captain wasn't the kind of man to have other people _follow_ him. His captain was one who would pull you towards him to walk at the same phase, or would stop and wait until you catch up. Man, what better crew is there in the world? He could not think of any. And he _did_ try.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Whatever but, I wouldn't mind a few remarks here and there =0=


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello :) Late, isn't it? I'm sorry. It's been a very busy... 10 days? I never meant to delay updates that long. But it's not like I can control what's happening in a daily basis. So, if I have some time later on, I'll update again today. But anyway, here it is. It's pretty short, but I did my best to try and convey his feelings. Note that, this is how I PERSONALLY see Sanji. So deal with it. Doodles.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Sanji's thoughts, feelings and decisions during the 2 years away from his crew.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

cook lieutenant

* * *

**Kuroashi no Sanji**, listened to the sound of his crew while he cooks their favorite snacks. The smell of their kitchen was still nostalgic to him. It brought him a sense of peace just being there, cooking for them as always. He let his mind ponder about things as he heard them ran around the top. He figured it was his captain, the sharpshooter and the doctor again. No one really knows, or perhaps pays no mind to it. But Sanji has the keenest insight amongst the Strawhat Pirates. Even more so than their archeologist. Sanji knew it wasn't easy automatically, and abruptly finding out so easily what was in his nakamas minds. Be they staring off into nothingness, or clearly in deep though about something.

Sanji was perhaps also the most mature crew in the ship. Looking at him, you'd say he's the hopeless pit of man's shame, thinking nothing more important than women. Maybe second to food, could be. Cause really, he himself doesn't pay much attention to it. Though he knows what was going on, he was not gonna blurt it out into the open or ask directly. He knew his nakama would find out their answers on their own. That they'd _grow_.

Sanji also never really felt inferior especially to Zoro. Inside, he was happy right where his captain had placed him. This wasn't the type of crew where position is important, he knows that clearly in his heart. And to be honest, he thinks Zoro is the perfect man for the job of first mate. Besides, what you are in the ship, doesn't measure how much you _feel_ for its crew and captain.

Sanji has set of into the seas in order to see his dream come into reality. It was all for him, and he decided on that moment that if his crew was going to be a hindrance to that, he would leave. During the 2 years he was away from everyone, most of his thought was about that. He pondered about it almost at any time he could. Thinking if he actually had any conviction when he said that. Or if it was just bluff to set something off for himself onboard.

Sanji, after a year and a half of undergoing his hell's training, has been asked by Emporio Ivankov a question he's never asked himself but always knew the answer to. Why were _they_ that important? ...Sanji smiled then, as if asking himself why he's never spoken the answer to himself. Like it was silly not to have said it all these time.

Sanji was told that Iva could take him to see All Blue. That he didn't have to go back and lead a life that may end only in tragedy and death. That he could go, see, and _feel_ All Blue to himself, all he wants. And then go home to where he belongs. Back to East Blue. But Sanji laughed outrageously to that offer. Like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. As if he'd take it!

Sanji announced then. Not only to the Queen, but to the whole kingdom. Why they were so important? Why he would return? It was because All Blue has been scattered throughout the world. And he needed to return to Sabaody to reunite it again. He had put into words, that All Blue? The dream he'd been cherishing all his life, was none other than his crew, the Mugirawa Kaizokudan.

Sanji has told them, his crew would one day, definitely, come across the sea of All Blue, with him. And that if not? Then any sea that they set sail on, was All Blue. So long as it was the ship, Thousand Sunny, and his crew onboard that sails. He's trained himself in hell to maintain that. He would not, never be a drag to his captain.

Sanji swore, more than once, that he will make his captain be the Pirate King, together with his crew. He saw that change, when they reunited. A change in his captain that was clearly visible to anyone who knows him as well as _he_ does. His captain was not the same youngster that everybody calls a rookie. His captain, now, was a true man of the sea. A man who would not again lose anything precious to him. His captain was gonna protect all that is important. Not ever again was he going to lose his heart the way he did when Ace died. His captain was never going to have his soul shattered completely because of another death.

Sanji and the rest of his nakama barely managed to put their captain back to pieces. It was his captain's love and care for them that brought him back to his feet. So Sanji, too, will see to it that nothing like that ever happens again. He conquered hell to make sure of that.

oooooo

"Heeeey~" he breathe with his tobacco smoke filling the air. "Rascals, care for some barbecue? It's marinated with loooove~" Sanji thought it wasn't bad to make his captain's most beloved food and offer it to him first. At least once in a while. Just now. It was his mind's fault. Don't blame him!

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm going to shorten up the crew's personal chapters, to get the plot started already.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Usopp and his ordeal in Boyn Island. As well as a new fruit in the Mugiwara kaizokudan's possession.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

master sharpshooter

* * *

**Sogeki no Usopp** is the master gunner on the ship. He takes care of all weaponry materials and ammunitions in accordance with the shipwright's deal of him helping out with new weapons. Which is nothing but joy and excitement to him, of course.

Usopp panted, "I'm tired Luffy~~" he heaved a heavy sigh and stomped himself under the tree's shade. "Gimme a few minutes break and I'll be back with ya." he waved a hand off to his captain and used the other to fan himself.

Usopp saw his captain pout almost too much as his lips stretched to a length of a foot. Usopp watched as the captain and doctor of the ship ran back to playing kick the can despite only having the two of them as players. And that the can was actually an empty barrel of beer from last night. Usopp figured they would be scolded by the navigator again later when that barrel breaks into pieces and flies everywhere on deck. Which Usopp assumed to be _soon_.

Usopp analyzed the weather today and concluded that it was around late spring. Since it was warm, but wasn't too hot. Just the right amount of sun to help their archeologist mend to her garden up the sundeck. As Usopp watched the clouds through the leaves of the tree flattering along the winds, he wondered back to the time they were separated, over 2 years ago now.

Usopp had thought to himself the changes his crew had taken. Everyone of them had grown enormously through only the span of 2 years. He thought had it been another year longer, he maybe would've been strong enough to stand along the monster trio onboard. Though actually, he never really aimed for that. He was their sharpshooter, their _only _master gunner. And that was enough for him. All he really wanted was to continue adventuring with his nakama while being of help. And besides...

Usopp knew he had no right to ask for more. Amongst everybody, he was the only one who ever doubted their captain to the extent of challenging him to a duel. He knew Robin didn't have the same doubt he held back then, that she was more _scared_ than in doubt. It only made him believe more that it was just him. He felt tremendous shame for it. That he placed their ship over his captain who holds them more important than his own life.

Usopp, he thinks of that man as not only his captain, but his bestfriend as well. His captain has always been there for him, wether he could actually understand what Usopp was saying or not, he was always there to listen. His captain even shed tears for an untrustworthy nakama like him. Usopp could find no words to express his gratitude.

Usopp only swore that he would make sure his captain became the Pirate King. That his captain would not have his heart broken a second time. That his captain would not mourn another death. That his captain would not have to take all the painful fights. That his captain would have his dream fulfilled. Usopp swore this to himself, over and over, as he fought monsters each day to become stronger. He took on his oath, that never again would he turn his back on his captain. And a vow never to cower like he always had, not in times when his nakama needed him brave.

Usopp placed his eyes on his captain. Still playing and laughing along each moment he can. Usopp knew this was his captain's way to eliminate a feeling of emptiness somewhere in his heart. Usopp observed his captain every now and then. His captain, sometimes, would all so suddenly just shed tears while sitting on Sunny's head, looking far ahead the ocean. Mostly, it would be at night time, when everybody else was asleep. Sometimes it would be on occasions when his captain's brother would be mentioned while everyone reminisced on their adventures.

Usopp knew it was during those times when his captain's brother was brought up, that was hardest to bear for the captain. The Strawhat would tear up, laugh loudly and applause to his brother's feat that was mentioned, and would slowly back away. Sometimes to play alone like a fool, or often to rush into the kitchen shouting he was suddenly hungry and ready to raid the fridge.

Usopp thanked Sanji inwardly at those moments. For letting their captain do as he needed to do, in order to cope with the swelling inside his chest. It was hard. No matter how much his captain has grown and matured, he was still just a little brother to someone else. A little one who would always long for his big brother's presence. Be it by his side, or not. Just as long as his captain knew that Portgas D. Ace was alive, somewhere in the same sea, Usopp was positive his captain would be at ease and comfort.

Usopp, however, knew that it was not the case anymore. Ace was no more. And it happened right in front of his captain's eyes, in his arms. Usopp had told about that to Hercules. The moment Usopp found out, he won over the urge of fatting himself up, and said he would go to his captain's side. But his captain asked for 2 years. And so he would use those time to strengthen himself.

Usopp then trained under Hercules. He undergone trainings more severe than he could ever make up in his stories. There were times when he was almost killed, times he almost lost his limbs. Even his heart. But he never gave up. All throughout those 2 years, he was brave and not once did he cower in fear. He also defeated the temptation, when Hercules presented him with a fruit. The smallest one he's ever seen, if not the only one.

Usopp did not eat the fruit back then, instead he told Hercules that he would become stronger without the help of any Devil Fruit's power. But as Hercules insisted he take the fruit, wether he eats it or not, Usopp received it. Thinking in his mind about his nakama who may want it. Or maybe just for a collection. He thought that every strong pirate ship ought to have at least one fruit in reserved onboard. To this day, Usopp has still not eaten the fruit. Even when Hercules had told him that it was a fruit most suited to him.

Usopp finally saw the two getting scolded, as he had assumed, for breaking the barrel. So he stood up and stretched his arms, "Yosh", he smiled. "Luffyyyyyy-!" he ran towards his captain and the doctor, "I thought of a WONDERFUL game to play!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is really short, but I had fun writing it.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Chopper's way to make the Strawhat Pirate's name, shining in the field of medicine and science.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

doctor genius

* * *

**Tony Tony Chopper **was the surgeon on the ship. He takes care of all injuries, and illnesses the crew might suffer. Chopper was also, like his captain, the ship's clown. Turning their quiet, boring day, into fun, along with the master gunner as well.

Chopper is a nakama who worries about the well being of the crew in a whole. Not just because he was the doctor, but just because he loved them all. This crew was not just a nakama, they were his family. He who had always been insecure about being with human, them who accepted him without a second thought. It was nothing short of a miracle to him.

Chopper knew he was not as brave as he wished to be, but as he saw he changes that occurred in his crew, he resigned himself never to back down. Even if it costs him his life. To his captain, who would touch burning coal to protect the crew, _he_ would eat them. To his crew who would walk through spiked ground, _he_ would lay a safe path to them with his body.

Chopper was an animal. A mere, weakling even the reindeers rejected. He was nothing but a crybaby who detested the world for having it detest him. When he met Doctor, all he cared about was the two of them, and medicine. And the fleeting dream of, maybe, one day being able to live in harmony with humans. To be accepted. But at those times he did not put much hope into that.

Chopper however, found where he belong. To the sea, to roam the oceans with the mark of a straw hatted skull. All the doubts in his mind vanished the moment his captain shouted for his embarkment on their ship. The very little sparks of hope in his heart was ignited into fireworks as the rest of the crew approved of it with such welcoming smiles. That day, not only his father's sakura had bloomed, but his as well. And it was one that never ceases its blossoms.

Chopper would never find a way to repay that. That was why the least he could do, was to protect everyone. He would not be gone, like the time his captain's body shut down. He would not be away and unable to take care of his crew's injuries. Chopper kept that thought in his mind, in the 2 years they were separate. He would always, always be there to help them.

Chopper would not forget the image he pictured in his mind when Zoro told them the memories he saw in Mihawk. The image of his captain all in cuts and bruised, wounded and beaten. His captain in tears and with holes. The captain he always admired, shattering to pieces and completely shutting down. Chopper would not forget the feel of fear as Zoro told them, with only few words. It went through him like a million words and thousands of pictures portraying the ordeal his captain had to go through. Always.

Chopper, then, wished he had the determination he felt when they were separate, long before they set foot on the archipelago. Maybe then, even just a little, things would have gone a different way. But he knew it was not so. He was not even anything close to making the tiniest change to something. So this time, it will not go the same way it did on that war. Chopper, he was not letting his captain and crew, have to go through anything like so, ever again.

Chopper had made absolute, that he would return with a top prize in hand, back to his nakama. He was going to make them stronger. This Vegapunk person he's heard so much about in the Bird's island, was not the only one who knew secrets about the Devil Fruits. In fact, to Chopper, Vegapunk's discoveries pale in comparison to his _own_ attained knowledge about the Fruits.

Chopper, without the need of any other Devil Fruit, had gained the ability to either mix fruits, creating a new power, or safely bestowing a person with more Devil Fruit abilities. And decided that he was going to pride the Mugiwara Kaizokudan with that feat. Soon, the world will know, that Vegapunk's regime as the best scientist doctor, was coming to an end. All all because of the Strawhat Pirate's _pet_.

* * *

Hahaha! Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **BE WARNED that, again, I DO NOT read the manga. And on the anime, I have not continued to the Punk Hazard Arc. Therefore, character plots, bounties and such are a mystery to me. What will happen in this chapter, is merely my own gauge of their strength, of course, bais to who I like more. But this is a FANFICTION people. Naturally, it would all go the way I want. So, I guess you have to deal with that. I DID research on the bounties, but most of them were just UNKNOWN. And I don't wanna keep looking, since I DO HATE spoilers. So heck.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** New pirates emerges.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE**

legend shipwright

* * *

**Cyborg Franky**'s real name was Cutty Flam. He was already a figure renowned around the world throughout the World Organization. For Franky, as Cutty Flam, was one key to awakening the world's ancient weapons. And that also, he was a master shipwright. But Cutty Flam now goes by the name of Franky, and with pride to boost. He _is_, the Mugiwara Kaizokudan's cyborg, Franky.

Franky surveyed the news paper as he relaxed himself on a beach chair up the sundeck. As he flips the pages, another pack of papers fell from the sky. This time, it was the new wanted posters. Franky mere held his mechanical hand up as it opens and a smaller one stretched to pick it up. He was very much interested about whether some of the people on they're watch had their bounties up, or if there were new ones.

Franky almost fell of the chair as he checks the posters one by one, in order. He could not believe what he was seeing, there were a bounty exceeding the whole Strawhat Pirate's bounty on a single head. Franky recollected himself, gulped, and readied to look further. More carefully, inwardly hoping he saw wrong...

"Justice" SAGA

85 million Beri

"Kaizoku Executioner" Shuraiya Bascud

345 million Beri

Franky didn't know these two, and figured they were rookies who made their names sound all over the world to have had bounties this high. But what got into Franky was the next posters, he remained studied as he examined them...

Erodorobo no Absalom

150 million Beri

"Doctor" Hogback

275 million Beri

Franky figured that the ridiculous bounty on Absalom's head was due to his perversity and not his strength. He was convinced quickly. Although the bounty on Hogback's head was not surprising, knowing the skills the mad doctor possesses. But to Franky, these bounties were just small fry. What really shook him up was the ones that followed. He fought the threatening spark of fear that they might not have been as strong as they needed to be while they were away, for what followed was...

"Diamond" Jozu

400 million Beri

Kaken no Vista

385 million Beri

"Fushichou" Marco

670 million Beri

and lastly...

Franky's slight doubt finally hatched whole. During his stay at Vegapunk's lab, he saw a pile of wanted posters, and the highest bounty he'd seen was Portgas D. Ace's bounty of 550 million. But this was ridiculous. He knew Marco, as Shirohige's 1st Commander, would have a golden neck. But 670 was never an amount he'd had imagined.

Franky clutched on the final paper. The last wanted poster. The man on the poster was wearing a white mask engraved with sharp, red teeth. He was covered in a black, hooded leather jacket so it was hard to even distinguish whether the _man_ was really a man or a woman. The picture was plain and simple. Just slightly right angled with a white room as background. The only thing that really sets off on the photo was the slight open on the holes in the mask. They showed eyes burning flames, conviction driven. As if the poster alone could send his Haki to anyone dare challenge. Wanted, dead or alive...

REVENGE

880,000,000 Beri

Franky almost choked in his voice. His captain's own bounty was 400 million, and the whole crew's bounty all together was 800 million. He thought that had these people been a crew, their whole bounty would be _three thousand one hundred and ninety million Beri_. It was an unreal amount of bounty, even for a Yonkou. But Franky convinced himself that they were separate pirates, not a crew. He didn't worry about the Whitebeard Pirates for he knew, would the time ever come, they would be allies and not enemies. Neither did he worry about the former subordinates of Gecko Moria. The only one that Franky had set high alerts on, was the person named _Revenge_.

Franky held the wanted posters tightly in his hands, almost ripping them apart with the sharp edges of his metal fingers. He would not let anything bad befall onto his crew. Franky worked day and night, for 2 years, to gain powers that far surpasses anything machinery had ever known. He had not shown it all, no, not yet. This was the dream ship that was going to carry the dream crew all over the world. And he swore to protect it. All that changed in the crew, in his captain, he saw them all. But one thing that would not change was the will to protect each other, and walk towards the dreams they all see as one.

Franky briefly stood up, he paused and looked ahead at the sea. The day was good, peaceful and at rest. The crew was relaxed, and in calm minds. He figured it would ruin the break they have, but there was no better time to show them the posters than now. "HEY EVERYONE!" Franky called out loudly for everyone to hear. He started walking down the main deck, carrying a serious face and the wanted posters in hand. "Suuuuuuper gather up y'all!"

* * *

Like I said, this is my fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey I know it's way too short of a chapter after not updating for months, but hey, I tried my best. I just couldn't wait to get started with the plot already. A lot of thing's happened, but I'm gonna start updating again. As if people are actually reading.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The crew's take on the new pirates and Brook's feelings.

* * *

**HALF PIECE TWICE **

soul king

* * *

**Hanauta no Brook** or as the world knows him; Soul King. Though the oldest in the crew, he is not necessarily the one with the most experience as a pirate. However, as far as observation goes, he's the one who takes a hobby from it the most. Being completely alone in the vast nothingness of the dark sea of Florian Triangle for a time such as 50 years, observing even the tiniest of things has been something to help him forget time. Even the solace that he was in, he observes.

Brook knew, so he did, what troubled Franky. He could easily tell by the way the shipwright held the wanted posters. So he studied as well, his crew who started to gather. As he saw them walk closer into a circle, somehow, memories flew pass Brook in an instant. As if briefly replaying, reminding him of the events that led to the changes he now witnessed happen to each and everyone of them. And just like that, the memories that flooded him sent Brook a shiver down his spine. Literally. As if he was alive in flesh, and that fact alone made it even more real to him.

Brook saw Franky start to speak, however honestly, he could not concentrate well on his speech. Although he already knew what the shipwright was on about, from the look of their master gunner and doctor. Well, pretty much from everyone. Except, of course, his captain. Who currently had a look of joy in his face. Obviously from thrill. Whoever this Revenge was, he was definitely strong. For his captain just said he could not wait to meet him. A remark their navigator did not take positively. Brook smiled to that. Oh how glad he was to be in this ship. What would he do, had _this _captain lacked heart for wonders. He would probably still be alone and miserable in that dark sea.

Brook stood still and high. As he threw his own comments here and there in the conversation, still, his mind wandered back to his own thoughts. The liveliness of the ship, the life overflowing. He will not let this slip away another time. He clenched on his grip, smiling, if he could. His heart swelled, though he didn't have one. Half of the crew looked more excited than worried about these new pirates. Making Brook feel even more alive than ever. What would he do to protect moments like this?

Brook knew. Meeting Laboon again and fulfilling their promise is just the beginning to an even more wondrous adventure with this crew. So, he would do _anything_, for the Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Absolutely anything. They were the reason, why for the first time, he was glad and happy to be alive through the curse of a fruit he ate. To be able to do the things he can, it was a weapon Brook will be forever grateful for. And he knew he would find out more about his abilities, grow strong and dependable.

Brook walked to a chest by the bench and took a violin, "Well then, everyone," he readied to play as the rest of the crew turned to him in knowing smiles, "shall we sing to that?" and there goes the Strawhat Pirates' another night of bliss.


End file.
